


Who I Am.

by Kori_Miraju



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Miraju/pseuds/Kori_Miraju
Summary: Two years after the events of the main story, Basch returns to Rabanastre for a special occasion and to reunite with his former comrades. After having borne the identity of his late brother for so long, how will Basch feel when all his friends, and one scruffy platinum blonde in particular, remind him that he was and is still in their eyes the captain of the Dalmascan Army they were proud to call their companion. And how will Basch deal with the feelings that start bubbling up as he remains in their company.





	Who I Am.

“Tell me. Who am I?”

“You're... Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg of Dalmasca.” 

An inhale slipped its way forcefully across bared teeth, the white bones gritting in an emotion that was so unbefitting of someone of his distinction.

“Again. Say it. Who am I?”

“Captain Basch…”

The words said didn't sound like words at all. They sounded closer to a prayer, a whimper of desperation, or a choke of pained madness. 

“My whole name, Vaan.” 

A true cry scorched its path from the boy’s arid throat as fingers clamped and twisted upon sweetly perked nipples. 

“Fon Ronsenburg… of Dalmasca.”

A heave of lucid caprice overtook every nerve in the man’s body as the boy in his grasp squirmed lightly with discomfort. 

  


_What was he doing?_

_How was he, the former captain of the Dalmascan Royal Army, current Judge and Guardian to Lord Larsa of the Arcadian House of Solidor, even brought here?_

  


“Happy birthday, Vaan!” Penelo’s chipper voice had sung out first as the platinum blonde entered the Sandsea Tavern earlier that evening under the deception that he was simply running a late errand for Migelo. 

“Congratulations on finally arriving to an age less donned with childish pretense.” Balthier’s well wish came next in his normal unvaried tone.

Vaan’s eyes had lit to sparkles as he observed his many friends and comrades stand, most with drinks raised, to greet him whilst he walked further inwards of the room. 

“You guys… You all did this for me?!” His still young, excitable frame locked still as he surveyed the premises.

“Would not miss it for the world.” Basch greeted his old ally, a rare contented smile stretched upon his face. 

It was not often that the Judge Magister had the chance to relax and share pleasant intercourse with friends or even strangers anymore. With Vayne’s defeat, the group had all gone their own ways but two years past. Even Basch had removed himself from the life of adventure to announce a new identity and hold his head high next to the royalty that took duty over Arcadia and its cities. Two years it had been, but today he walked the streets of the dalmascan capital as a man, not an imperial nor a judge. It was a respite certainly well befitting of him. He had even requested a new set of clothing be bought for him for the event. 

“Lord Larsa and Lady Ashe wished that they could also join but I am afraid that affairs of state restrain them both.” 

Vaan nodded understandingly, looking up into the man’s face with a strong unwavering happiness. 

“That’s okay. I can’t believe that even you got away to be here, Basch.”

“Surprised you, didn’t we?” Migelo’s olden and cracked voice chuckled from behind the boy as he entered the room at that moment, startling the blonde as he did.

“Yeah, you really did!” Vaan agreed, adding a laugh of his own to all the sounds of conversation from other patrons in the room. 

“Well then, I believe you are now old enough to drink one of these, eh?” Tomaj played as he walked up to the boy with pint in hand. “Tonight you drink as a fully bonafide man.” 

The blonde pursed his lips with almost nervous anticipation as he cautiously yet firmly grabbed the drink from Tomaj. Even with his giddy expression, Basch sensed that there was a strength in Vaan’s stance that he had not seen before. The young, impulsive, and headstrong boy he had known but a few years past was fading and in its place grew a male no longer deluded by dreams but empowered by them. It was well known to them all that the blonde had recently started soaring the skies he had gawked at since but a boy in his own personal airship. He had purged the doubt it them all that he was but a defiant halfwit, and Vaan himself seemed certainly proud of that accomplishment. Now perhaps more than ever. 

“Don’t drink too many of those. Who knows what you’ll be like drunk and I personally don't want to have to carry you back home tonight.” Penelo’s motherly tone chastised with arms crossed, ever the caretaker of Vaan and the other younglings in Rabanastre.

“Hey! Can’t I have one too? I wanna celebrate!” Kytes barked out from behind Fran, his small stature still as easy as ever to overlook.

“Not a chance.” The room chuckled as Vaan teased, to the younger boy’s disappointment.

“I believe a toast is now in order.” The grovely voice of Migelo said as Tomaj handed him a drink as well. 

“A toast indeed!” Basch concurred as he grabbed up his pint from off the table he had been sitting at whilst waiting for the blonde to arrive. “To you, Vaan.” 

“To you!” The rest of his friends called out before placing their selected drink to their lips. 

With congratulations concluded, the evening truly began and within a short amount of time, Basch remembered the joy of his old friend’s company. Drinks were raised high over and over again with smiles of contentment on each one of their faces, except for perhaps Penelo who would periodically shake her head in a worried sense of defeat. As the hours past, more drinks were drunk and the conversation spun abuzz with stories of new findings, Balthier's constant disregard and elusion of the law, and of course of the previous adventures they had all shared together. 

“That’s quite the spiffy garb you're wearing now, Judge.” Balthier noted later in the evening. “Work in the royal palace seems to have done you well.” 

Basch smiled genuinely at the comment, remembering that he was currently doned in clothes more befitting of a noble than a common street man. It was expected to look as such in the Arcadian palace after all, even when not on duty. 

“And I must say the new hair cut takes off quite a few years.” The sky pirate continued with a wink at the man after he had concluded.

“It is strange to me now to hear such compliments. I have been bearing the features and identity of my brother for so long I have forgotten that I used to look different than he.” 

“Vaan stop drinking already, you’ve had way too much!” Penelo pleaded suddenly, disrupting the two men’s conversation with her request. Now by her friends side, she pulled heavily on the boy's arm, forcing him to sway a bit in his chair. 

“Stop bugging me. I’m fine.” The blonde assured, not that any of the other more well experienced drinkers at the table believed him. 

“But Migelo’s already left so I need to see Kytes home, and I don’t want you ending up passed out in the middle of the streets.” 

The table snickered.The girl’s fear wasn’t far fetched considering how glassy eyed Vaan looked at that moment. 

“I said I’m fine, jeez.” The boy slurred as he sat trying to pull himself out of the girls hold, to no avail.

“Vaan!” 

“Worry not, Penelo.” Basch assured in between his chuckling, reaching out an arm towards her in a friendly gesture. “I shall see him home tonight. I swear, he will not be found deserted upon the streets.”

It took a moment, and a reaffirming nod from both Balthier and Fran, but the female finally released her hold on her childhood friend’s arm. 

“Alright. Thank you, Basch.” The girl replied meekly and as a show of thanks, walked up to the man and pecked him softly on cheek.

Penelo was still as precious and innocent as the free Dalmascan air they breathed. Basch couldn't help but slightly blush at the touch of her lips to his skin, he felt even a bit special as he noticed that she simply hugged Balthier, Fran, and Tomaj her farewell. Reaching Vaan however, it was obviously she had once again returned to her more motherly attitude as she gave the boy a sort of “half hug” from behind and wished him a happy birthday in his ear. It would have been only a blind man who couldn't see the compassion she had for him though. The two finally reaching the exit, Kytes waved at them all from the doorway as Penelo grabbed up their belongings and once more wished them all a good night.

“A bit too high strung that girl is sometimes.” Balthier noted just after the pair had left the building. 

“And yet still quite confident.” The slower yet sweeter voice Fran bore finally broke into the conversation.

“I remember well her actions in Bhujerba. She would not hear of being left there as we all traveled with the Lady Ashe for the tomb of her ancestor.” Basch remarked with fond remembrance. 

“Hey, Basch! Remember how in Bhujerba I pretended to be you and went around yelling all over the town that you were still alive?” The blonde sputtered forth in a giddy haste after taking another hearty draught from his pint. 

“Ahh yes. Your return after your false proclamation of death helped much in laying bare the lies that had been smothered under Arcadia’s rather large metal covered ass.” Balthier snorted before taking a sip of his own drink. 

“You know that was actually kind of fun, going around telling everyone that I was you!” Vaan continued, turning to look the older blonde straight in the eyes, albeit a bit ungracefully as he nearly fell from his chair as he did. 

“I suppose it was rather entertaining to watch you as you did that.” Basch remarked a bit sarcastically as he noticed that the young boys voice was becoming ever more loudly pronounced with every pint he drank. 

“We wouldn’t have been able to see the Marquis if I hadn't gone around screaming **‘I’m Captain Basch!’** to everyone!” Vaan proclaimed with a jovial laugh.

The table turned silent as all eyes turned to the boy who was now rolling himself over in laughter.

 **“Don’t Believe Ondor’s Lies!”** His rampage continued, his voice somehow even louder this time than the previous outburst.

“Well I think we now know what kind of a drunk Vaan is.” Balthier declared with a disapproving sigh to which Fran joined him. 

“I think you’ve had enough, Vaan.” Tomaj voiced with concern as he noticed some of the other patrons setting down their drinks to look suspiciously at the group. 

**“I'm THE Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg of Dalmasca!”**

**_“Vaan!”_** Basch barked authoritatively at the boy, unamused by his friend’s drunken mockery. 

“Is there a place we can let the boy rest till he sobers up a bit?” Balthier asked leaning in close to murmur in Tomaj’s ear. 

The Rabenasteran nodded and stood from his chair. 

“Come on Vaan, we are going to get you some more drink.” He deceived, grabbing the boy around the shoulders and leading him off towards the bar, much to the boy’s confusion. 

The older blonde watched closely as the youngest of the group was dragged off quite helplessly like a bridled yet anxious chocobo, his eyes constantly narrowed in on the back of Vaan’s head. Something in his chest had tightened as he heard those words once more being yelled around him as though from a town herald.

Basch lowered his head, staring down into the cup he held. It had reminded him of the time not long before when he had been stripped of his title to be branded a heathenous traitor of his kingdom. The King-Slayer. The man used to solidified Dalmasca’s initial defeat and surrender against Arcadia. Even after the war and Vayne’s death, it was a burden he carried with heavy steps on occasion. What he did now in the name of his fallen brother and Dalmasca could not remove the failures of his past, no matter how well he served to protect his master now.

“You seem wounded, Captain.” the sky pirate noted after the remaining trio had silently sipped their drinks for a time.

“Not wounded. Perhaps-” The man stopped mid thought, as he himself knew not what emotion he was feeling at the moment.

“He may now be of adult age but he is a boy in mind still. Don’t let it get to you, hmm?” Balthier continued, raising his glass to him.

“Yes. Of course.” 

Basch raised his drink to meet the other man's before they both drank a swig with enthusiasm. 

“Well he’s settling down a bit,” Tomaj remarked as he rejoined the group although not bothering to fully sit down beside them, “But it may be best if Vaan is seen off to bed soon.” 

“True, the night is wasted if not used for sleep as well as drink.” The sky pirate said as he polished off the last few drops of his draught. “Fran and I shall retire for the night then.” 

“I believe you are correct,” Basch agreed, standing up from his chair, “I shall see Vaan home now.” 

The blonde man had only just begun to move when a thought struck him.

“Tomaj, where does Vaan live?” 

The group ceased movement as the question hung still in the air.

“No idea. Never thought to ask.” Tomaj finally answered a bit embarrassed since of the group he had known Vaan the longest. 

“The inn is nearby, why not just take him there for the night?” Fran mentioned calmly when all the men seemed dumbfounded by what course of action to take next.

“Not a bad idea, and since Fran and I are headed there as well, I suppose we can just make a convoy out of it.” Balthier voiced, dusting off his cuffs as he stood from his seat. “Tomaj, a good night to you then.” 

“Good to see you all. Vaan is just over there in the corner, I'll grab him for you.” 

Basch unthinkingly followed Tomaj towards the end of the tavern. Vaan had been placed up at the bar with a strange blue drink before him beyond numerous tables and was being constantly monitored by the owner of the establishment. Even in the crowd, the boy was still easy to spot, his tuff of scraggly platinum blonde hair stuck out nicely against the brown locks of the other humes or the bluish or red hues of the seeq’s skin that filled the rest of the room. 

“Come’on Vaan, finish your drink and then time to go.” Tomaj slapped the boy gently on the back as he approached him.

“Already?” the blonde almost pouted.

“What is he drinking?” Basch whispered to Tomaj as Vaan suddenly began to chug the liquid in the glass before him.

“A tonic of sorts. Don't know how much it will help his current state, but it should defuse any hangover the boy might get tomorrow.” 

“All right, let's go!” For all the look of disappointment the boy had previously worn, once the drink was drunk he quickly slipped off the bar stool with enthusiasm and stumbled to stand in front of the captain.

“Slowly Vaan, or you may harm yourself.” Basch warned, not wanted to guide the boy around by the arm but not wanting him to tumble into another patron either. 

Undeterred, the boy proceeded forward with lighthearted steps. The duo made their way through the maze of tables and finally out into the open air of the Dalmascan night sky, Vaan still bumbling his way forward on occasion, with the older man right behind to correct him if he wandered a bit too much. 

“Ahh, finally made your way out I see. I'm surprised the boy is still standing on his own. I figured you would be carrying him.” Balthier's eyes rolled as the two reached where he and Fran had been waiting. 

“What?!” Vaan challenged, narrowing his eyes in on the man he at one time aspired to be. “You think I can’t make it home on my own?” 

“We’re not taking you home, Vaan.” Basch admitted with conviction.

“Wait, what?” He questioned with a slight tone of concern.

“The Inn is closer and possibly far better comfort for you at the moment.”

Glassy eyes looked pensively up at Basch’s face, as though he was trying to absorb that which he had just been told. 

“Yeah, that’s true. I don’t think I wanna deal with Penelo yelling at me anyways.” 

“See? It all works out. Now then, shall we commence?” Balthier waved his hand forward towards the inner part of the city.

It was not a long trek to the Inn from where they were and surprisingly Vaan held pace with them rather easily. He had not wandered about as though he had never once walked the streets before as Basch feared he would, but he did notice that the boy’s head constantly swooned from side to side, taking in the remaining city lights, few though they were, with an awestruck expression.

“Don’t get out much at night, Vaan?” Balthier questioned as he also noticed the wandering eyes that the boy wore.

“Not as much. And not around this area.” He admitted with a suddenly low tone, even his movements slowed to a meek shuffle as he said it. “I don’t know why, but it just seems so different right now.” 

“Come on, Vaan. It’s not much farther now.” Basch corralled the boy back to walking a normal pace forwards with the rest of the group when he had remained too far behind them gazing up at one of the many glowing shop signs. 

Finally at the steps of the city’s inn, the adults breathed a sigh of relief. Basch had been rather concerned of the boy becoming sick on the way there, but they had made it “mostly” unscathed; it was only “mostly” because Vaan tripped on his way through the door as they walked into the inn’s entryway. Basch stood tall next to younger blonde as they mused inwards, keeping his eyes ever slightly glanced upon him. 

“Do you feel ill, Vaan?” He asked as he noticed the continuing mellow or perhaps anxious look the boy wore. 

“I’m fine.” Vaan responded back quickly with a fairly calm and steady stance. 

“One of your best rooms please. Large enough for four.” Balthier asked of the attendant that came to greet them. 

“Right this way.” The lady nodded compliantly, before leading them up several flights of stairs and back around towards the end of the lodging. 

Sky pirates, and this duo in particular, were known for having expensive tastes, and this particular building was one of the finest inns Rabanastre had to offer. The scent alone from a large water fountain filled with rare flowers at its center was said to bring comfort and ease to its visitors. 

“Do enjoy your stay.” The attendant graciously offered as she showed the group into a large furnished parlor that had two bedrooms connected to it on opposite sides. Balthier, ever the gentleman, tipped the girl well for her trouble before adjourning over to his friends. 

“Quite the view.” Fran remarked as she walked out towards the open veranda and looked upon the elevated sights of the city. 

“Seem’s the bedrooms share the same sort of open view as well.” The sky pirate noted as he glanced in at one, before both he and the viera joined in relaxation upon one of the couches.

“How do you feel, Vaan? Tired?” Basch asked, ever mindful of the boy’s condition. 

“I’m okay.” He replied once again though this time with a bit of a smile as he moved towards a lounge chair with no longer as much of a waver in his step as he previously had. 

“Slowly still, young man.” Balthier warned, gazing at his blonde friend with a snarky smile as he came round near the pair. “Much harm can come from underestimating the power of a Madhu or its ilk.” 

“You would know, wouldn’t you, Balthier.” Fran’s unimpressed tone chastised. “Perhaps you think back to a time in Balfonheim?” 

The group snickered fondly, the male sky pirate simply shrugging his shoulders in submission.

Basch remained standing over the group, reveling in the sweet serenity that was the ending of this night. There was not much more for any of them to say, not much more for any of them to do but let this day be done and wait for the sun to rise and bring with it its bekon of return to how things were supposed to be. Perhaps though it was the look on all their faces right now that was piercing the man’s soul like a knife. Tomorrow he would once again deny their existence or their previous adventures together and return to the side of Lord Larsa as his sole true protector. The thought drained him more than did the drinks or the late hour. To see his friends again… To see sweet Penelo and the foolish yet spirited Vaan… 

_I see that now. You didn’t kill my brother._

That moment of acceptance, of forgiveness, its memory still meant the world to him. 

“Feeling okay yourself, Basch?” Vaan probed this time as the group noticed how silent the older man had become. 

“Forgive me, I fear tiredness is finally setting in.” He lied, breathing a bit of shame for causing his friends to see his more somber appearance. He also noted that Balthier in particular was gazing at him quite intently, still smirking as though he was some conniving child. 

“Then I believe it is time to retire.” Fran noted calmly, moving to stand and walk away from her male comrades as she choose out one of the rooms as hers. “Are you coming, balthier.” 

“I wouldn't dream of sleeping anywhere other than your side.” Balthier stood from his lounged position, throwing the other two men a cheeky wink before following behind her like a dog following its master. “Sleep well you two.”

“What was that for?” Vaan asked a bit confused once the remaining males were left alone with the barrier of a closed door between them and the now absent couple. 

“I’m not sure myself.” Basch admitted reluctantly. “You should retire as well Vaan, it is late after all.”

“What about you?” 

“I’ll sleep out here I suppose. The room only carries one bed.” 

“It’s big enough for both of us, I think.” The boy mentioned, his posture and facial expression showing slight concern for the older man. 

“I doubt you would sleep in as much comfort with someone beside you. And it is your birthday after all.” 

“Yeah, so?” He joshed with sudden optimism. “Come on. It’ll be cold sleeping out here alone.”

Basch held motionless as he watched Vaan stand and walk towards the open door of the second bedroom.

“What are you acting nervous for?” The boy’s eyebrows lifted in almost mockery as he stood just before the doorway waiting for the older man to join him. 

Vaan was indeed right, there was no reason he should feel uncomfortable about sharing a room with the boy. They had spent many a night sleeping near each other under the dark sky of Ivalice during their journeys. With still slightly timid steps though, he followed the younger blonde through the threshold. The room was nice once he had fully entered, finely furnished and plenty of open space, and Balthier was correct, there was a small patio of sorts in the bedroom that you could step out onto to look upon the city. 

“Woah, never thought I’d sleep in some place as nice as this for my birthday.” The boy pointed out as he gazed around the room at all its many but useful amenities. 

“You should get some rest now. You must be tired.” 

“I’m not that tired yet. Besides, you’re not the boss of me, Captain.” The words exited Vaan’s mouth almost in a scoff as the young blonde moved out towards the adjoining patio. 

Basch fell silent. It was just a word. A title. But hearing him say it again....

“I’ve never seen the city like this.” The boy continued talking as he nimbly slipped himself up upon the patio railing. His youth and energy shown brightly as he propped one leg up upon the rail, pressed his back against the room’s far wall and allowed his other leg to dangle on the inside of the wooden barrier. “You don’t get to see many things like this when you grow up in Lowtown.”

“Thus was born your longing for the skies?” Basch asked with a heavy tone as he slowly joined the boy in enjoying the night air. 

“Something like that.” The boy’s blue eyes looked warmly upon the older man as he reached near where the boy sat quite innocently. “From way up here though, I guess you can’t even smell the steamy stench coming up from the slums.”

Basch smiled for a moment at his friend before letting it and his eyes fall outwards towards the rest of the city. The worlds the two had previously lived in but a few years ago was so different from each other. Him, the palace at the side of Lord Rabanas, and Vaan the somewhat forgotten Lowtown, where many of its orphans like Vaan were left to fend and care for themselves. Rabanastre was similar to Arcadia in this regard as it carried its own slum’s as well, but that was more than likely the only resemblance it bore to the Arcadian capital. Its glow may have been smaller than the nightly glow of Arcadia but yet somehow it was so much warmer. Even Rabanastre’s people walked more freely, the dry air and hot sun that scorched their skin brought only more life to their hearts. Basch’s heart however, as he thought back to the time when he called this place his home, was feeling heavier and heavier by the second.

“I’m sorry for earlier.” 

The man blinked in surprise as he turned rather bewildered to the boy next to him. 

“Apology for what reason?”

“When I started yelling in the tavern, It made you mad, didn’t it?” The eyes of the blonde looked straight at him as he spoke, his weight alone shifted slightly as if embarrassed by the words. 

Basch opened his mouth to quickly rebuke the statement, but nothing would come out as he gazed into those azure blue irises. 

It would be easy to forgive him and say that it was simply a drunken and foolish mistake... But the boy he was staring at was calm and sincere. Vaan wasn’t looking to be chastised or reprimanded like a child, nor did he seem ashamed but perhaps regretful in that he feared he had harmed someone close to him and wanted to make amends. 

Vaan wanted the truth, his eyes told him that. 

“It is… _hard_ to hear someone call me by my name or even Captain after so long that I have abandoned it. I am no longer Basch fon Ronsenburg.” The man paused and turned his frame to gaze out once more towards Rabanastre. “And I am no longer a protector of Dalmasca or it’s people.”

“You’re still Captain Basch to all of us though.” The boy responded warmly, as though trying to lift the spirits of the man near him.

“Perhaps to you, but I can not change that which is. My duty now is to Lord Larsa, and my life I must give to protect him as the Judge my brother so bravely was.” 

“That doesn’t change who you really are.” 

The older blonde lossed a small sarcastic chuckle.

“You know I am not a child originally born in Ivalice, yes?” 

“Yeah, so?” Vaan threw back with his normal enthusiastic tone.”You fought for this country, for this city, just like my brother. So that makes you one of us.”

Basch smiled. The boy’s optimism was strangely charming from time to time, certainly annoying at others, but for this moment... 

“Rabanastre wouldn’t be free as it is today it wasn’t for you.” He continued, slipping off of the railing and moving to stand firmly before the man. 

There was a glow in the boy’s face as he gazed upwards at Basch’s. The childish grin he was previously bearing had turned wistful and tender. It was bewitching to the point where the man could feel his chest contract and his heart beat loudly for a moment. 

“And neither would I, _Captain._ ” 

Basch paused motionless.

Something in his body was reacting. 

“You are kind to say such things.” The man finally stammered out, his chest still feeling as though it was trying to collapse in on itself. 

With a heavy exhale to mask his breathlessness, Basch broke eye contact and quickly wandered his way away from the blonde and back into the room.

“It’s late. You should get some rest.” He rambled, trying to think of a solution to the problem that he had just inexplicably gotten himself into. “I believe it would be best if you took the bed for yourself, you will sleep better.” 

“Basch…” Vaan spoke with a tone of concern as he followed the man in and watched him muddle his way over to a couch just off to the side of the room. 

“I will lie here for the night.” His words came slowly yet still slightly floundering out of him as Basch bent down to begin methodically removing his boots once he had reached the couches edge. 

“Basch, you don’t have to sleep here.” 

“There is no need for worry. I slept for many nights on a bed much harder than this.” The older man replied with a faint laugh, his back and face still turned to the boy. 

“Come’on Basch… Don’t avoi-”

“Vaan.” The man interrupted with a stern tone, picking himself back up once both boots had been removed before turning to face the blonde behind him. “Please.”

The two stared silently at each other, both gazes unwavering but filled with anxious tension.

“I do not wish to regret this night.”

The confession flowed from the man’s mouth like needles across his tongue. His body was not changing. In fact the feeling that had pierced him earlier was growing with each passing second. Vaan was no longer the same in his eyes. He was now strong, mature, bold, and indescribably steady minded. It was a sight Basch never thought he would behold in the boy he had met but a few years past. And to all his senses, it was beautiful. 

“You won’t.” Vaan’s undeterred voice answered him, the small but steadfast words piercing the man’s soul just as the azure blue eyes he gazed into did. 

“Vaan…” Basch’s heart skipped a beat as the blonde took another step inwards towards him. 

“I haven’t regretted anything tonight. And neither will you.” 

The two’s faces seemed to be but inches apart now. Vaan’s slightly gapped mouth loosed a breath that the older man felt warmly upon his skin. 

_“Captain.”_

Basch felt a breath expound heavily from his chest as he listened to that last word beckon him into the sweet submission of his own body’s, and apparently the platinum blonde’s wishes. With a gradual but steady hand, he reached upward into the boy’s locks, feeling the smooth silkiness of the strands against his skin. The blonde tuft was thick between his fingers, but it parted and fell around his hand as though he was dipping them into the scorching Dalmascan sand dunes that bore near the same color. 

He reveled in the sensation for a moment before he moved to lay his palm out flat against the back of the boy’s scalp. With little pressure, he pushed Vaan’s head in closer, softly and slowly pulling lips to lips as the two closed their eyes to block out any visual sense and focus solely upon that which they felt alone. The tenderness of the boy’s lips was unnatural to Basch. The sweet compression they forced upon him was unlike any contact he had ever felt before. Gentle hands placed themselves upon his hip bones as the man deepened their connection with his other arm wrapping around to the boy’s back. 

Constant and still they held their grip, lips also holding mostly motionless but for the few times they repositioned their mouths desire. The connection was not making Basch’s body quake as he feared or felt in the moments before but instead he felt strangely empowered as he grasped the boy before him with a caring passion. There was no sense of helplessness or strengthlessness in the boy either as he felt in the grip the blonde held upon him, his fingers grasping around the man's pelvis and holding the two firmly in place so close to each other. 

Vaan was passionate. Basch was strong. And under the star dotted sky of Ivalice, Basch momentarily prayed that they would drown this moment into a perfect unspoken memory.

With a soft coy chuckle, Vaan puckered his lips sensually upon the older man’s, pulling back slightly afterwards with an audible exhale of what sounded to be bliss. Basch reopened his eyes to look slightly down at the shorter boy. Looking up in wait for him were beaming blue irises mixed with a soothing smile, and the movement of slightly smaller hands sliding backwards around to his lower back before both groins were pulled together to touch. 

“Vaan…” An obvious tone of apprehension leaked in his speech, but it seemed to leave little impression upon the boy before him. 

“You’ll feel better without all this on.” The younger blonde played as hands rubbed softly from his waist and forward around to the man’s chest to finger at the buttons on his high collared Arcadian shirt. 

The clothes Basch was given to wear were stifling in a way; very high brow, expensive fabrics adorned with the occasional ruffle and plenty of brocade-like patterns. It was the normal attire for someone working alongside of Lord Larsa, but against the flowing, brightly colored fabrics of Rabanastre’s people, they were as restricting as the chains he had bore as an Arcadian prisoner. With swift fingers, Vaan loosed all the buttons on his shirt and slowly peeled it away from Basch’s skin, revealing the battle scarred flesh underneath. 

The boy’s eyes wandered his chest. As though gazing at it for the first time, an exhale of deep wonder escaped his throat. 

“These were from Nalbina, right?” Vaan asked, as he grazed his fingertips againts the man’s heavily marked shoulders once the shirt that covered them had fallen fully to the ground. 

“Dungeons are not meant to be kind.” 

The boy gave no answer to the remark, still looking upon the man as though he had not said a thing. The past was seemingly irrelevant to him, with all that he wished to care about standing before him now half naked and honestly feeling rather exposed. Vaan leaned his whole body inward to him, stifling the breath in the older man's lungs. 

Nestling his head within the crook of Basch’s neck, he exhaled upon the man, a deep breath of indescribable emotion. A mouth moved to lick at the scars next, wide laps outwards across his shoulder blades, following the curving pattern downward and then back up his toned pecs. 

_You won’t regret this._ Basch could almost hear those words leaking from Vaan’s parted lips as he closed his eyes and melted in the caress of the boy in his arms.

Pulling back on them both, gravity finally seemed to take its toll as the older blonde surrendered them down into the couch they had been standing in front of. Basch sat down strongly like a king upon its soft cushion as Vaan wormed his way back into the man’s embrace. His legs straddled the sitting man, hands grasped tightly onto powerful shoulders, and his torso arched over so his head and lips came back to meet the man’s with a wonton presence. For what felt like eternity, their lips seemingly hardly met but in the same, hardly ever seemed to disconnect as their mouths moved around each others with equally matched hunger. 

“Vaan...” Basch’s normally sensible tone was beginning to drip with a lust not even he quite understood. Even his body was beginning to make decision of his own it felt. With hardly any thought, his hands took the clasp that bound the boy’s front armor together and seperated it, freeing the boy from its weight as he shoved it back and off the boy’s smaller frame. A strange impatience was rising in the man’s chest. Even as their lips held such a strong bond, his body was suddenly craving more. 

Chest bare, Basch took the chance to truly gaze upon the boy’s thin but toned frame. The sun drenched skin Vaan bore was hardly marked even from all the years of labor that came with growing up destitute, and from Basch’s gaze it seemed flawless; perfectly smooth and uncalloused. 

“Captain.” 

The word caught him off guard as it reached Basch’s ears with a sensual tone of pleasure. It resounded through him, plucking on the strings of every nerve in his body. The tone that the word was delivered in was so unbefitting of the boy Basch knew but two years past. It was a strange burning summon that bid him to forsake all former thoughts and dissolve into the pure ecstasy that could soon be. But one look up at the blondes face answered all questions. 

Desire. Vaan’s face was covered in its touch, mouth slightly gaped, cheeks starting to turn a rosy pink color, and breaths becoming heavy and lewd. Basch gazed upon him speechless, only his body knowing what action to take as his strong hands gripped even firmer upon the boy’s waist, pulling him further upon him. Groins dug into each other as they shifted, both of their voices releasing a slight groan at the awareness of each others painfully hardening lowers. The next movement his body made was his fingers shooting upwards into the young blonde’s tuff to grab hold of it’s locks and shove the boys head back inwards for an inescapable kiss. Basch pressed their lips firm and steady, both males now forced to breath solely through their noses as no air would pass between their mouths. A hum of sweetened bliss strummed from Vaan’s throat as they held each other; both eyes firmly locked shut in the moment. 

“Tell me. Who am I?” The older blonde suddenly commanded, a feeling of dominance rising in his chest as he broke their lips to glide his mouth over to the side near the boys unmarred neck, his hand still tightly gripped in the blonde’s hair. 

“You're... Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg of Dalmasca.” The answer came willingly, the boy’s body shifting at the touch of the man’s other hand brushing against his bare front.

Basch took in an inhale that slipped its way forcefully across his bared teeth, the white bones gritting in an emotion that was so unbefitting of someone of his distinction. Vaan groaned slightly, using his legs and grip on the man’s shoulders to push his pelvis forward and grind slowly against the strong male below him.

“Again. Say it. Who am I?” He once more commanded with a close whisper while nipping and kissing around the boy’s ear.

“Captain Basch…”

The words said didn't sound like words at all to his ears. They sounded closer to a prayer, a whimper of desperation, or a choke of pained madness. 

“My whole name, Vaan.” 

A sudden true cry scorched its path from the boy’s arid throat as two viciously wandering fingers clamped and twisted upon his sweetly perked nipple, the sound sending a chill through Basch’s entire body.

“Fon Ronsenburg… of Dalmasca.”

A heave of lucid caprice escaped the man’s body as the boy in his grasp squirmed lightly with discomfort. The swimming sensation in his stomach intensified by the feel of Vaan’s now rock hard cock sliding up against his own. 

_What was he doing?_ The simple question haunted his mind suddenly as the churning of his body sent a warning to his brain. It may well have been that his senses knew what he wanted, and one could easily tell what the boy before him wanted too, but… there was one last thing he wanted to make sure of. 

Suddenly releasing his tight grip in the boys hair, Basch slowly swung both arms out to pull the boy in to him as tightly as he could. Vaan’s chest now in his face, he inhaled the younger blondes subtly musty scent, nuzzling it right up to the boy’s neckline. His face, if Vaan could have seen it, was lustful and completely enamored by the existence of this child of Rabanastre. It was making him groan inside with hunger. 

“Basch?” The boy questioned, his voice obviously curious as to what the man was doing as he kissed at his neck with passionate intensity. 

“Do you love me, Vaan?” 

The blonde in his grasp slowed his movement upon the mans lap, the question only hanging in the air for a moment as his capture’s hard breathing turned just barely softer.

“Mhhmm.” The sweetly murmured sound came out as a confirmation. Though It may not have been a resounding admission of love, Basch believed him. 

The many years in service of his kingdom had made him submissive to the wills of others. He would lay down his life gladly for those he cherished. None would ever deny for his king, lord and country as well. But for so many years, too many perhaps, he had given everything. This… this perhaps was the first time he could truly remember he had the chance to take. This boy was offering himself to him, his body, pleasure, and mind. Basch wouldn’t allow himself to be played as second best. Not to this boy. If Vaan truly wanted him, then he would love him and him alone. 

“I’ve waited two years for this.” Vaan’s voice continued speaking down to him with what sounded like an embarrassed chuckle at the end. 

“Then you shall have me.” Basch whispered back with resolve, his tone returning to a strong and craving sense. Arms still tightly wound around the boy, the man pushed them both over so as to lay the blonde out upon the couch beneath him. “And I will have you tonight.” 

Laying one last heavy kiss upon Vaan’s soft lips, Basch shifted backwards. Sliding himself off the couch only slightly for better position, his hands moved to begin removing the boy’s metal boots.The younger blonde also helped in the process of removing his last garments as he nimbly and quietly slipped off his red sash and loosed his pants down to finally free his member. Basch though took the honor of fully pulling the fabric from the boy’s legs, before tossing the garment to the floor beside. 

It took a slight will power of the man to not completely halt his actions and just stare at the naked boy lying before him. He couldn’t say that he had previously or more vividly imagined such a sight but it was nonetheless a sight well worth taking the time to behold. Many a young man he had looked upon, stood next to, and fought alongside with, but never had he been given the chance to truly see one like this. Vaan’s body was certainly small compared to his, but the definition was astounding. His torso slightly showing signs of its well trained abdomen following down to his nicely angled hip bones. His arms and shoulders were built enough to carry anything of significant weight but not so much that they stood out in contrast to his head. Even his legs showed evidence of strength normally not found in an average pedestrian; thighs and calves toned and smooth. 

With concentrated breaths, Basch began to remove his own pants from his waist, a slightly simpler task than was the removal of the blondes. Still sitting half on the couch, the man freed himself fully, his lower body now finally able to feel the chill of night air. Vaan’s gaze stared at him, all of him, as he laid there with a look of that he was anxiously waiting for the older man to move back upon him. Basch thought for a moment of his next action before instinctively shifting to lay beside the younger blonde. His spine pressed up against the back of the couch’s soft cushions, the bare skin of their legs and hips touching each other, and Basch’s arm laying just next to the boy’s face. 

He wanted to take his time, savor this all if he could.

Calmly gliding his free hand down the boy’s abs before finally reaching his erect manhood, Vaan’s body twitched at the movement of Basch’s palm surrounding the piston like organ. It pulsed in his grasp, its length the perfect size to fit entirely in the man’s large, gentle hand. 

“Unhh, Basch…” Vaan whimpered, as he pumped it up and down slowly. 

A few more tender strokes. Breathing for the younger blonde bore a small bliss touched cry upon exhale with every pulse of his member. It was almost as though Vaan wanted the man to become a pure animal by the sole sound of his deep heaves. Basch watched closely at the twitches of Vaan’s legs, his toes curling inwards and then being spread back out as though he was trying to push away or escape the feeling that was beginning to course through him. His squirms played even farther to arouse Basch, the boy’s right arm pulling up to his own torso to massage himself in a sensual manner. From the massage he went upwards, taking his own nipple in his grasp before the man’s eyes and playing it between two fingers. Vaan’s body wiggled beside him slightly, almost bucking upwards by a sudden strong sensation.

 _If Penelo could see you now._ Basch thought with an inward snicker, a smile unconsciously creeping over his face. For a moment he did imagine Penelo walking in on them, her normally sweet smiling face aghast in shock, feet and body stunned from the sight of her childhood friend laid out naked upon a couch, let alone squirming uncontrollably in the hand of another man. He did imagine it and somehow… the thought to him was pleasantly funny. He had always figured the she and Vaan would have settled down together. But Vaan had chosen him. Waited for him. And would probably have waited years more for the perfect chance. The fates had once more willed their paths to cross, and this boy was not something he was going to give up so easily. This boy was now his.

Propping himself up slightly, Basch nudged the arm he leaned upon slightly closer to the younger blondes face, lovingly caressing Vaan’s flushed check. Azure blue eyes closed serenely as he continued to pet his skin, sliding the back of his palm across the boy’s face and barely grazing the edge of his lips. 

“Captain.” Vaan purred once again, the younger blondes voice becoming more amorous with every moment that seemingly passed. 

A wide smile crept over Basch’s face. While it wasn’t all lust and seduction that was driving him, as he wasn’t even sure he knew how to be a ravenous animal, simply teasing its meal before setting upon it with a hunger of no control, Vaan was certainly making him feel as though he was one with the passing moments. A flick of a tongue suddenly met the man's coddling gesture, its wet presence surprising him just as much as it mischievously enticed. 

Basch chuckled. Another rub of Vaan’s check was met with the same action, only this time the lick was longer, slower, starting from near his wrist and following the motion till its end at one of his knuckles. The older man held his hand just before the boy’s mouth momentarily, a strange part of him waiting to see just how in tune with his senses the younger blonde really was. And Vaan did not disappoint. 

Even with his eyes still closed, the boy learched his tongue forward, meeting it with the mans still present fingers and drawing a single one in to his mouth. He suckled it tenderly, licking it up and down, and twisting his tongue around it with lewd passion. It was utterly captivating as Basch found himself unable to think while the blonde played him, another finger somehow being drawn in to the engorging mouth. The wet muscle squirmed about the two digits like slim, pushing them apart and sucking them back in together over and over. Vaan’s mouth hummed with happiness as he worked. The action was causing nothing in Basch’s body to want to move save for the two fingers in the boy’s mouth; he had even released the blonde’s member when the more intimate licking began, to give himself better support. 

With a sudden and indelicate spirit, Basch pressed one strong finger down onto the tongue that seemingly devoured it. Vaan’s reaction was quick and simple, eyes slid open to an apprehensive sliver and with a sound akin to a soft yelp he opened his mouth up wide in submission, waiting for the man above to now lead him. Shamelessly Basch stared at the boy’s face, his finger’s still heavy in the boy’s mouth as he slowly slid one backwards towards the rear of Vaan’s throat. The boy’s body turned rigid and a hitched whimper came from the deepest part of his lungs as Basch stopped the digit just before reaching the larynx. 

He had no intention of hurting Vaan or making him choke but the sight of him so paralyzed and helpless before him was too much to resist. With a sensual smile he began rubbing the boys tongue back upwards, pressing and massaging it up and down as it laid mostly still in the bed of the boy’s mouth. Vaan groaned at the constant touch, his tongue trying to curl in response to the sensation. The strong, supple muscle melded to his wishes as Basch forced pressure down into it over and over, sometimes leading the finger back down towards the end of the throat to pull a slightly louder moan from the boy below him. It was a different kind of squirming that plagued the younger blonde now. A kind that threatened and pleasured at the same time. Both riveting to the eyes and senses. 

Finally contented with the play after a short while, Basch sent his finger upward to gently scratch the roof of the boy’s mouth with his fingertip before leading it backwards and out of the still gaped opening. Almost in a sound of relief, Vaan exhaled loudly once his mouth was completely freed from any intruders. 

Another contented and amused snicker escaped from Basch before he once more resumed his massage on the boy’s manhood by circling its mushroom tip with his thumb, the clear juice that had appeared from the member’s slit in his hands absence dripping onto his fingertips. The young blonde relaxed back into the feeling, his eyes fully opening to gaze up at the older man. There was a yearning in those eyes, a begging for something different. For something greater. Lids lowered into glossy plea matched with a bewitching smile to which Basch felt his heart skip a beat. It was more than enough. 

“Ready?” He asked almost instinctively, the normal procedure of a captain readying his men. 

Vaan nodded to him his reply.. 

Leaning himself back up, Basch used his free arm to push the boys legs wide apart, pulling upwards on his hips afterwards so as to further open him up to him. His hole was ready, just as the rest of Vaan’s body was by the sound of the little “ahh’s” and “unn’s” that kept pouring out his mouth as he moved and touched him. Basch adjusted himself as well, moving to finally positioning himself entirely in front the blonde, the boys legs stretched out in a “v” shape with his back and head laying down upon the couch. There wasn’t much precum to help in lubbing the puckering entrance, but what was on his fingers would have to do. Vaan voiced a sharp inhale as the fingers that had held him began instead slicking his hole, Basch’s eyes holding firm to the boy’s movements; his heaving chest, quickly shutting and reopening eyes, his hands that grazed longingly over the couches fabric and then over upon his own bare skin.

With another downward push, the platinum blonde’s legs were shoved even closer towards his face, rolling the boy back to lift his lowers up just a tad higher. Basch set his length at the entrance, pausing for just a moment to give himself a mental note to not do this too quickly. His member was a fair size bigger than Vaan’s, and he did not want to tear him after all. 

With a steady mind and one final exhale, Basch pushed his hips forward. 

Vaan groaned as the mushroom tip squeezed its way inside him, as did the older blonde as they both revelled in a brand new sensation. Skin finally engulfed Basch’s member as he continued his solid and steady thrust forward, the heat from the boy’s anus warming the hard organ as he shoved it all the way to its hilt. Pearl white teeth bit down on soft lips as the man leaned over the boy he was now fully inside of. 

“Aghhh, It feels so deep.” Vaan’s voice sounded like he was complaining but one look at his face showed quite the opposite. He was in fact relishing in it all. 

The duo adjusted, Basch setting his hand upon Vaan’s legs for support and pulling the boy’s hips up completely off the couch to slide them against his own legs to give better angle. The younger blonde steadied himself too, reaching behind him and grasping at the soft cushion to push back at the force that was soon to begin its ravenous and oh so delectable attack upon him. 

Basch wouldn’t make the boy wait any longer. With steady thrusts, he began, pushing in and out. It was an almost mindless repetition but still... the feeling of it was coursing throughout his whole body. The consciousness of total sumbermision within the boy rang pleasure in all his nerves, captivating him and dismissing any other feelings that could possibly affect his somewhat unnatural control. Thoughts after a short time began to spin to one conclusion in his mind. Faster. Harder.

The pre-cum from his own cock had mostly wet the innards of the blondes ass making the friction and pain cease to almost nothing with the last few pumps. Vaan’s body was responding well to him and Vaan in general was enjoying the pleasure perhaps even more than he was. Even with his legs shoved almost all the way to his face, the blonde continued his small twitches and tightening of his anal muscles on occasion to Basch’s enjoyment. Steady and vigorous he maintained, capturing the boy below with its size and pulsing veins. 

“Nggh… Captain…” The sensual word spilled from the boy’s mouth along with a long hum of satisfaction. 

Basch shut his eyes to drink it it. The noise that came from Vaan’s mouth rang music to his ears and needles to the hairs on his body. Even if they were so close to their other friends, just a room or so apart, he wouldn’t dare silence the boy. This was everything he had ever dreamed a moment like this would be. 

The older man slowed his pace a bit after a time, focusing on deepening the thrust, pulling almost completely out and then shoving as far in as he he could with a steady rhythm. Pushing pelvis to virginal skin, Vaan’s lungs exhaled with a heavy huff at nearly every penetration, and occasionally a short but quite vocal moan. 

Basch was strong. His legs and general body were holding him well but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to feel the boy more. To touch young and sticky warm skin just as he touched everything within him. 

With his still solid grasp on the boys legs, he turned the blonde over a bit, shoving the boys hips onto one side so he could now lay himself out behind him. He then threw his arm over his love and pulled him in close, meeting Vaan’s back in full contact with his naked chest. It was all with amorous affection that Basch laid a kiss upon the upper shoulder blades that met perfectly with his soft lips. All with extreme desire as well. 

More stabilization of his hips gave him a renewed rigor. Basch began again, thrusting inwards with heavy pants while the boy in his grasp continued his spirited groans and deep inhales. The stabs met the boy differently now. He constantly rubbed Vaan’s innards towards the back of his prostate. It was no longer just a straight thrust into skin, now it met a purpose; graze, entice, and excite. 

Light perspiration mixed with the smell of their juices was leaving them both and wafting through the air around them, penetrating the air they breathed in and enticing the older blonde especially with its odd musty odor. Basch’s sense of touch seemed to have enhanced twice fold as well. The small brushes of platinum blonde hair on his face when Vaan lulled his head backwards into him was sending shockwaves of euphoria to his brain. And yes, the sound… Vaan’s seemingly never ending euphoric filled moans weren’t high pitched or feminine at all. They carried a rich tone almost like the ones he had heard the boy use in combat; they were fiendish and youthful. Full of emotion, pain, and determination all at the same time. It spurred him on, driving him to thrust faster into his capture. 

“Ohhh Vaan.” His vocal cords unleashed a tone of his own that carried deep affection as he pulled himself up to the boys neck, laying upon it a wet and lecherous kiss. The words described fully how he felt; completely drowned in the feeling of ecstasy that coursed from his member to every other part of his body. 

“Fuck... Basch!” The cry came out hardly unexpectedly but was still accepted with a wide smile. 

The minutes passed like eternity but held a lingering deceit that the more they relished in each other, the sooner this would all be over. Basch nonetheless would enjoy every moment of it. His cock pulsed with pleasure, dangerously controlling every wish he had. Deeper and faster, he rammed. 

Basch wanted to feel. Wanted the feelings streaming through him to find release inside the delicate skin of the boy he grasped. He worked his hands over the boy, heavily rubbing the muscles; his torso, arms, and the perked nipples that stood in contrast to the boy’s smooth exterior, memorizing the feeling of it all. He would cherish and ensnare it. And he seemingly had, Vaan’s body nearly limp in his grasp, paralyzed by the pounding of nerves deep within him. 

“Vaan…” He cood again, rubbing downwards on the boy’s frame till he found the boy’s member.

“Oh fuck… No, please!…” 

Vaan’s heavy breaths betrayed him with a whimper. In turn Basch ceased all movement for a moment, waiting to see what the boy needed of him. His hand was already wrapped around the smaller cock, and as Vaan had voiced his outburst, the boy’s hand had also bolted out to met him on the pulsing rod. Basch breathed deeply, taking the short moment to rest his body as well. 

“What do you need, my love?” The older blonde asked lewdly, defying his partner’s grasp by forcing his hand up the shaft a couple pulses. 

Vaan groaned a slow reply. Basch was sure that the boy’s body needed more but only Vaan himself could truly know what motions of pleasure would bring him to full release. 

“Let me-” He began his request with a tone of slight hesitation as he turned to gaze at the man's face he lay beside. “Let me ride you.”

It was not at all what he was expecting, but Basch wouldn’t deny him any pleasure he needed, especially if it include pleasure for him as well. He shifted upwards, releasing his grip on the boy’s member and grabbing up the hand that had been touching his. With interlocked fingers, the older blonde pulled them both along. 

Vaan’s eyes glowed perhaps a bit weakly but also full of strong determination as he sat upwards, the beaming young smile he still bore assured Basch that while perhaps shaken by the mind numbing sensation, he seemed to be enjoying every minute of this. And If Basch could guess, his partner had probably imagined this night many times in his mind, doubtfully to the same extreme passion though. 

Letting himself pull completely out of the boy, they both began shuffling over the couch’s fabric to adjust their positions. The older blonde mused backwards and laid himself out very comfortably, his back propped up on one of the couch cushions. Vaan followed him in a crawl, climbing over and upon the older blonde like a pet wanting to be closer to its master. Optimism was becoming an even bigger virtue for the man to see in the boy as the younger blonde came in close to him with a warming desire. He body seemed eager to be on him once again, to be penetrated by him. 

It didn't take long for the boy to position himself. Vaan’s mouth loosed a vocal cry as he sat himself back down on the man, the length filling him fully till Basch felt the boy’s sack hit his pelvis. Captivated eyes watched the boy seeth inwards, a deep breath scraping across his touching teeth. Basch’s own bodily desires reawakened quickly as the boy rocked on the piston for a moment, letting it roll around the fleshy innards of his ass.

The pleasurable sensation of thrusting into the boy was equally matched with the blonde riding on top of him, rising upwards and down with slower, heavier movements that bordered on erratic as it felt no one pulse met the man the same intensity as the one before. Vaan’s torso carried even some of the movement at times, with his arm placed out upon the couches headrest also helping to force the boy’s body up in rhythm. The squeezes were harder, produced and more inclined to deeper stimulate. Basch noticed that Vaan seemed to enjoy the more complex sensations. 

Vaan’s ass swallowed him sweetly over and over again, the movements as full of life as the boy atop him was. It could have been called serenity that filled the older man's lungs as he breathed inwards in a deep inhale of unparalleled thrill. The force of the boy’s body slid upon him without rest and from that it was Basch’s turn to moan heavily. A blurring friction of desire and animal necessity woven together so tightly that to pull them apart would be fatal. 

The erotic spirit of the boy showed itself suddenly and gloriously before the older blonde’s sight as Vaan’s free hand slid upwards into his own platinum blonde locks, grasping and pulling through the thick strands as if to deter some of the sickeningly sweet vibrations that strummed through him. The boy’s torso stretched, his face scrunched, white teeth scraped over his bottom lip before his hand fell indelicately from his hair to his chest, rubbing and grasping at his own frame. With a heavy groan from young lips, the was steady fucking suddenly slowed to a soft and lecherous rub on Basch’s member. Vaan’s eyes closed in depravity as he then took up his own cock in his hand and began to rub it. 

Words wanted to exit Basch’s mouth, wanted to command the boy to continue the more ravenous movement upon him, but in the sight of the boy so overtaken by his senses, he was speechless. He instead wanted the boy to feel more, to moan more, to sway his head loosely in sweet ecstasy more... And his voice simply couldn't find the words to express that. If his thoughts could be relayed in words, they would be one thing, “Let me feel you. Let me take you completely.” 

Hands moved slowly outwards to the boy’s hips, his eyes still unmoving from the boys tender body swaying upon him like the river’s water. They grasped at the flesh, wrapping around the bones that supported his frame as they ensured his constant position upon the older blonde’s waist. With ample arm strength he helped lift the boy up on him, bringing him back down again with a thrill that they could both delight in. Basch’s hands steadied his lover, pulling the boy’s consciousness to a swifter and more violent sensation. Young legs surged with power suddenly, Vaan’s azure eyes opened with bliss as he gazed down upon the man he began to thrust upon with god-like intensity. 

“Nnhh, hold me.” The boy moaned as his hand continued to pulse his own cock even as he rapidly fell on the man inside him. 

Basch complied willingly, giving added support to the boy by guiding him upwards after every lowering of his waist. 

Once again, over and over. Basch shut his eyes in the moment, swallowing back the saliva that had built up in his opened and awe gaped mouth. His entire body was thrumming to the entensity of skin slamming down upon his waist. The hips he held onto were delicate and firm, shifting only barely in his grasp as he placed the strength of Belius into raising them in rhythm with the boy’s legs. White teeth grit together in a forceful action of erotisism. Basch’s tongue rolled inwards in his mouth, wetting the roof of his mouth with its width. 

_More, my love._ The cry remained unspoken in the heat of heavy pants and flinching muscles. 

Basch could almost taste it, the salty drops of light sweat his closed eyes imagined were falling from Vaan’s hairline. Hell, even just lying there he could start to taste the drips of his own perspiration, the results of his deep heaves, flushed cheeks, and stirring lowers. From within his stomach he felt a churning, a tell tale sign of a nearing release. Basch tightened his muscles to the call. He stretched his neck, exhaling a wonton hum of ethereal pleasure. 

“Damn...” 

Basch reopened his eyes slightly, a bit shocked to hear the slight annoyance from the heaving boy above him. 

Vaan looked to be struggling to maintain energy. The use of muscles in such a way was exhausting the boy to a point where his body was showing signs of fatigue. His work on his own cock was the only thing he could obviously keep in steady rhythm. But the young blonde kept trying, using his left arm to siphon his remaining willpower to keep going, pumping on Basch with labored breaths. 

“I can’... I can’t…” Vaan choked, his mind and body showing its inability to work in unison as the pleasure within rebuked his mental control. 

“Come.” Basch ordered him, removing his hands from the boy’s hips and widening his arms out in an open invitation. 

Skin fell upon him roughly as Vaan sunk into the man’s presence, still panting and breathless from the rigors of having attempted to carry out both of their release while upon the older blonde. The boy’s arms wrapped to the back of the man, hands kneading into him as he rested. 

An inward chuckle vibrated through the older blondes chest. Perhaps Vaan was spirited, but the strength imbued in him over all his many years would have to finish this, and he would do so gladly. 

Basch reveled in a primal pride, savoring the mastery of the boy on top of him as he steadily bucked his hips upwards. Fingertips dug into the flesh of his back, grasping onto a nonexistent strength that would doubtfully save him from the feeling Vaan had plunged himself so willingly into. Submission would have to be his only salvation as the escalation of thrusts seemingly threatened to throw him upon a bed of madness. The boy’s body trembled, its way of producing an elicit cry from the awareness of rapidly struck nerves rolling through it. 

It was, in a phrase, time to end this. Basch’s legs shoved him within the boy with a thirst that the previous positions hadn’t matched. He didn't even need to use his arms to steady himself this time, to his pleasure. One arm wrapped around the boy’s backside, the other pushed against the boy’s front, playfully fingering around the younger blondes pec once again. He couldn’t help it, there was something so alurring to him that bade him massage those delicate brown nips the boy bore. The small whine as he touched them. The twitch as he softly pressed them together. It was irresistible. 

Basch continued to twist the nipple between his fingers, turning it till it refused to turn any farther. He pinched it next, pushing his fingers powerfully together before next rolling the flesh he grasped. A yelp was produced from the boy’s mouth that even made the older man momentary sorry for having clenched them so hard. But it was all still euphoric to him. 

Suddenly, in a seemingly torid desire, Vaan lurched his head from the man's collar and dove to met his lips to Basch’s own, reestablishing a connection that felt so pure and equally aggressive. They held the kiss in shared euphoria, humming blissful teases into each other mouths. Vaan’s body curved inward, sinking downwards so the older man’s head pressed down upon his. 

Basch wound both arms around the boy, playing up in the platinum blonde tuff for a moment, then running down the boy’s spine to his lay his hands upon the boy’s supple ass checks. He grabbed at the skin softly, enjoying the tenderness they bore uniquely from the general rest of the boy’s body, even as they bounced to the rythmn of the thrusts he pentrated the boy with. Whether it was in playful sport or not, Vaan tightened his anal muscles in response to Basch’s groping hands, hardening his ass and swallowing up the length inside him with a pressure that threatened to release him then and there. 

“Nnhhh, Vaan. I’m gonna cum…!” Basch whispered to the boy just inches in front of him. 

“Then cum in me.” A smile and snicker replied, the boy’s spirit showingly renewed from the time spent in the man’s arms. “Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg.” 

The invitation was too enticing to deny. 

Basch slid himself barely downward, pulling the younger boy back over him and giving his legs more power to drive rapidly upward. With an evil haste he ravaged the blonde, shoving into him faster than the boy could breathe. Vaan steadied his arms out upon the arm rest past the older mans head, gripping onto it for what looked like dear life as his eyes slammed shut and his mouth gaped open. Basch held the boy down into him with one arm around his lower back and the other upon his front hip. With a determination and excitement he had only felt in battle before swimming inside of him, he pounded. His voice grunted with his efforts, constant and unending. It wasn’t as much the scream of release as much the scream of pure bliss as his member was pushed slowly over it’s breaking point. 

“Fuck, Vaan!” Basch growled as his seed began to shoot out of him. 

One pump after another, shots of white seed spurted forth inside the boy. His body ached for a moment at its peak, breath halted as he carried himself into his final moments of ecstasy. Four pumps more and he finalized his mark, releasing everything he had within the tight clutches of Vaan’s ass. 

Basch heaved. The adrenaline of passions fury still pumped through his veins. He had done it, he had taken the boy above him. Claimed him with his white sperm coating the boy’s insides like a protective seal against all others. Vaan was also still panting, resting back on his hips, barely beginning to slightly slide off the older man as he seemed to relish in the feeling of the stickiness inside him. 

Another strange emotion weld up inside Basch as he looked up at the nerve shaken boy on top of him. It was a drive, a purpose of sorts. An idea that struck him and refused to leave. There was one last thing left to do. 

A surge of energy commanded the older blonde to sit up, the younger boy nearly losing balance on him as he rather swiftly did. Basch’s mouth dove for the boy’s, sealing it and shutting down any longer heaves the boy may have wanted to inhale. He could hear the boy’s still quickened pulse radiating through him. And that was a good sign. It meant his body was still yearning. 

With a devious chuckle, Basch pushed them over, Vaan’s back falling to the couch once more with a thud. Excitement still consumed the older man, having not left him at all even after his members release. Wide azure eyes stared up at the man who was now towering over him. What he was doing now was sure to please the younger blonde even if he didn’t quite understand it. Basch would openly admit that he liked this feeling, it was so warm. This knowledge that Vaan was his.

“Basch?” The nervous voice asked him a bit breathless.

The captain took the boy’s member in hand, a lewd smile creeping over his face. 

“Your turn.” 

Vaan’s voice cried indiscernible vowels.

The older blonde felt almost tormented by the knowledge that his partner was in the throws of ecstasy and was unable to contain it. His body bucked upwards. His head thrashed to one side. But Basch wouldn’t stop until the boy had achieved the feeling of having released himself fully to the wills and actions of him and him alone. The squirming of Vaan’s body, Basch was sure, was only making the pleasure worse, his member still deep inside the boy was constantly rubbing against him, to what he figured was the boy’s certain chagrin and elation.

“Fuck! Ungh, Basch! You’re gonna make me cum! _You’re gonna make me cum…_ ” The younger blonde’s voice trailed off in ecstasy as the man stroked the muscle as vigorously as he could. 

The moans and grunts continued with equally matched pulses from the member he held. The true tenderness of the rod was only evident in the last few moments before ejaculation, and that didn’t take long. It swelled in his grasped, howled for release just as the boy it was attached to did. It surged, until finally… 

Vaan’s breath hitched. 

White seed spilled out upon the young blonde’s skin, painting it ungracefully and erotically. 

Basch breathed a sigh of relief in a strange unison with the boy as he came off his high. It was as though the feelings coursing through his younger partner had filled him as well; the ecstasy Vaan had reached taking the breath away of the man who simply beheld the whole event and of course was edging the pulsing cock. But the exhilaration of seeing Vaan so vulnerable, so ungracefully wracked with pleasure… Basch unthinkingly licked his lips to wetten them back to a soft glossy state. He was in love. 

After a few moments to breath, Basch mused himself over the boy, brushing away a few locks of platinum hair out of his turned face that were blocking his azure blue eyes. 

“Vaan…” The older man cooed, almost kitten-like as he tried to check if the boy was alright. 

“That…” Vaans voice finally cracked after a bit, his breath still heaving. “Basch…” 

The older man chuckled, and after a moment he heard Vaan follow in suite. Tender caresses from both their hands bide them back to a normal reality. Nonetheless a fantasy type mindset held Basch captive. Vaan’s hands lovingly gripped him near the forearms, a weakened but honest strength holding him firm in place. It felt surreal, his cock still buried deep in the boy. The boy in question still laying before him heaving in the conclusion of their shared and somewhat unexpected passion for each other. 

“Hey, Captain.” Vaan breathed heavily with a slightly questioning tone.

“Yes?” Basch answered surprisingly easily, as though the weight of the word that had plagued him earlier that evening had lost all restriction upon him. 

“I think I’m tired now.”

Basch continued his chuckle, Its sound mixed with the happiness his spirit was feeling. 

“You’re leaving tomorrow morning, aren’t you?” The boy asked turning his head back to look the older man straight in the eyes.

“Yes. I’m afraid I am.” He felt his smile weaken just a tad at the admission. He didn't want to say yes. 

“So I choose the right night.” Vaan spoke with an accomplished sigh as though he was proud of himself.

Basch’s thoughts and movements halted momentarily.

“You planned this?” 

“No.” The boy replied, slowly shuffling himself upwards onto his elbows. “I just hoped, that’s all.” 

A smile crept wide onto Basch’s face. That’s right. Vaan was still a boy in mind. Wild, untamed, passionate, spirited, and ungodly optimistic.

“I think Balthier kind of had an idea though.” 

The captain smirked thinking back to the sky pirates slightly odd actions before they had said goodnight. 

Perhaps he had been played, but he certainly had no qualms about it. In the end, he had made the choice to take this boy as his, and to that he would forever stand. And he would prove it. Leaning forward, the older blonde placed a heavy kiss upon the boy before him.

“If he did,” Basch began, staring seductively into the boy’s eyes. “I am glad of it.”

 

❄. ❄. ❄. ❄. ❄. ❄. ❄. ❄. ❄. ❄. ❄.

 

“I hope you will accept our apology for not being at your party last night, Vaan.”

“It’s okay, Larsa.” Vaan replied cheerfully to the boy standing before him. “I’m glad I got to see you before you left though.”

“Not trying to start any new wars, are you?” Balthier joshed smugly while approaching the small group from the side, the sound of an airship wizzing overhead as he did.

“Forgive my brassiness for stating but you should remember that Lord Larsa is not as conniving as his brother was before him.” Ashe’s firm and almost motherly tone interjected into the conversation.

Balthier merely shrugged with a wide grin spread upon his face.

“Fear not, Your Majesty. I still feel sorrow for my late brother but I understand why you speak of him as such.” The young lord assured with a warm gesture towards his fellow royal. 

“My Lord.” A strong voice bellowed, followed by the clanking of metal armor moving across its findings as a man approached them from the Aerodome’s hanger. “Your convoy is nearing ready for departure.” 

Basch walked to the group with steady albeit heavy steps; the metal armor he wore made it nearly impossible for any quicker or lighter movement. 

“Well well Judge, you do know how to look the part when you need to.” A whistle slid from the sky pirates lips as the man fully reached the group. 

The confining helm he wore was quickly loosed, the older blonde releasing an exhale of relief as it finally released his face back to the feeling of normal air on his skin. 

“It is my honor and duty to wear this garb.” He replied with the helm in his arms, his body standing quite strong and proud next to his Arcadian charge. “I do so with pride.” 

“Yes, and plenty of skin lotion.” Balthier continued his sarcastic onslaught. “Trust me, I would know.” 

Vaan laughed heartily at the sky pirates words. 

“You could show a slight bit more respect for the Arcadian Lord and his guardian, Balthier” Ashe shook her head in disapproval, her own guards keeping a very close eye on the entire group as they saw Lord Larsa off from his visit. 

“I hope, we have not arrived too late.” The slow honey toned voice of Fran spoke from nearby.

“Penelo!” Vaan exclaimed as he saw the last two of the had been company join them. 

“Vaan!” The young girl called out with glee as she strode up to hug him a bit unexpectedly as it seemed to knock the wind out of the boy. “You had me worried! Fran told me why you didn’t go home last night. I told you not to get that drunk!” 

“I bear the blame, Penelo.” Basch admitted with slight shame, stepping forward to approach the girl. 

“No,” She cut him off, releasing her friend and turning to face the armored man, “It's not yours or any ones fault but his own. I heard you saw him well taken care of.” 

“Well taken care of, indeed.” Basch heard the sky pirate scoff under his breath. 

Penelo’s modest frame showed her normal radiant smile as she gazed up at him, the expression making the older man feel even more guilty inside. 

“Thank you, Basch.” 

It took a force of will for the man to stand and accept the genuine gratitude being given to him as he felt rather undeserving of it. 

“Feeling regretful, are we eh, Captain?” Balthier whispered up into the man’s ear after the girl had bowed and then returned to chastising her childhood friend. 

“I feel more ashamed that I did such a thing with you and Fran so close by to be honest.” 

Balthier scoffed, his arm taking the other male around the shoulders in a friendly manner, while the arguing of the two younger ones was still background noise to the men’s conversation. 

“You should hear the viera when she is nearly ecstasy.” The sky pirate grinned wide. “Those adorable noises Vaan was making was nowhere near the intensity.” 

“I must ask, Balthier. Did you know of Vaan’s feelings for me?” 

“Pfft.” The man indignity voiced, rolling his eyes in amusement. “He spoke of you a little too fondly after you left, Captain. And honestly, Penelo was the one who affirmed it.”

Basch turned rather stunned to look before him at the young yet mature female who was still shaking her finger at the occasionally uncouth boy she called her friend. 

“Was she truly at ease with it though?” He asked, a slight worry deepening in his chest.

“I think it took her some time to come around to the idea, but yes.” Balthier answered honestly. 

“You shouldn’t worry for her.” He continued, noticing the slightly morose look the captain’s eyes had taken, “I believe she is far stronger than most give her credit for.” 

Basch would certainly agree with that statement. 

“And-”

“Lady Penelo!” Larsa’s voice suddenly interrupted into the younger two’s argument as he stepped boldly forward from Basch’s side to approach the female.

“If I'm not mistaken, I think she’s caught the eye of someone who will eventually be a bit more her type.” Balthier snickered in the man's ear before releasing his grip on the older blonde’s shoulder with a pat and moving his way back over towards Fran. 

“I hope you will forgive my interruption but I have wanted to say hello to you again since my arrival.” 

Basch’s gaze beheld Vaan standing a bit dumbfounded at the scene. It took a moment, but the younger blonde slowly slinked his way over to where the older man was standing. 

“What are they talking about?” Vaan asked him with sincerity after Larsa had made a comment to the young girl of how her beauty was more brilliant than the Garbana Lillies of the Estersand. 

“You remember the things you told me last night?” Basch whispered down into the boy’s ear.

“Yeah?”

Basch nudged his head forward towards the talking pair, noting that Penelo had just turned her head away in a blush. The younger blonde blinked, remaining a bit confused for a moment until it finally clicked, a vocal “Ooo” leaving his mouth as it did. 

“Judge Gabranth, your honor!” A man called from behind the group.

Basch turned instinctively, staring at the Arcadian soldier with returned imperial distinction. 

“We are ready to leave, your honor!” 

“Prepare the engines for take off.” He commanded, steeling himself for the now current mission of saying his farewells.

“It has been good to see you all.” Larsa voiced to the group as a whole, but taking a special moment to turn and bow gracefully to Penelo. 

“Do an old friend a favor and take the bounty off my head, won't you, Larsa?” Balthier threw out as the boy began to walk away towards the hanger. 

The young arcadian lord chortled.

“There are some things that are even out of my own or anyones power to do, pirate.” He retorted back, unblinkingly.

The group smiled in shared amusement. 

Basch took a moment to breath. A deep inhale that filled him fully before he released it with a fiery acceptance. 

“I think we shall give you two a moment.” Balthier spoke aloud, alerting the rest of the group save for Basch and Vaan to his motions of walking towards the rest area. 

It was a thoughtful gesture, Basch supposed, but perhaps a bit too aggressive as he now felt rather exposed in the large hallway of the Aerodome, just he and Vaan alone in its core. 

“I suppose it is time.” The older blonde broke the ice between them with blatant truth, hoping that it would help to not draw out the tension any longer. 

“I’ll come visit sometime.” The boy teased with a tone as though he was just saying farewell to a distant relative. “Arcadia isn’t that far away after all. A few hundred gil there and back. No problem.”

“Vaan.” 

The two stared at each other. The light blue azure eyes called Basch serenely home, back into a warmth indescribable that he had once again found the night before in the boy’s arms. 

Vaan was smiling. How could Basch blame him? It was best to smile in a moment like this, to remember what had been, and the possibilities of what could be. 

With motions unnecessary of words, the two moved forward to embrace, their lips meeting one last time with a savory devotion. His body couldn't feel the boy as he did, all covered in metal plating, but the sensation was still there. The boy’s arms wrapped up around his neck, fingers petting his short hair and scratching at his neck line. 

“Don’t forget.” Basch whispered onto the boys lips as the two pulled barely apart. “You belong to me.” 

“That’s not something someone can easily forget, Captain.” Vaan answered back with a bit of sass in his tone.

The older blonde smiled. One more kiss and the two released. 

Basch closed his eyes and bowed a silent “goodbye” to the boy, turning his gaze then upwards towards the spying group a short ways off to nod his farewell to all of them as well. Placing his helmet back on his head, the older blonde turned to walk away. Back to reality, back to his charge and duty. But still lingering with the memory of something beautifully thrilling. 

“You okay, Vaan?” Penelo asked the still boy as the group returned to stand by his side to watch the armored man walk towards the Aerodome’s special hanger where Lord Larsa awaited. 

“Yeah.” Vaan assured with a nod and a lighthearted sigh. 

“You are sure?” Fran asked, also a bit worried of the boys possible suppression of his true emotions. 

“I’m fine, guys!” He turned around to face them all once Basch had left his sight completely around the pillars of the building. 

“It’s okay if you’re gonna miss him. I mean you did wait two years for him.” Penelo pointed out, still trying to play the mother to the rebellious boy. 

“Penelo! I’m a sky pirate! I have my own airship!” 

The females of the group went silent, Balthier turning his head away in an amused chuckle.

“If I want to go see him, I can! Hell, if I left right now I would probably reach Arcadia before he does!” Vaan nearly shouted at them, afterwards sighing in exasperation before turning on his heels and walking briskly out the building’s exit to leave the group in his dust. 

Stepping out into the free Dalmascan air, Vaan laughed to himself, the words he had just spoken resounding through his head once more.

 _I’m a sky pirate. And he’s a Judge._ The thought made him giddy inside. 

Looking up into the blue cloudless sky of Rabanastre, the young blonde smirked.

“See you again soon, Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg of Dalmasca.” 

 

❄. ❄. ❄. ❄. ❄. ❄. ❄. ❄. ❄. ❄. ❄.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do! Final Fantasy XII is one of my favorite games of all time and Basch and Vaan have always been that one pairing that I just couldn't ever let go of. Ever since the release of Zodiac Age in the North American market, I have been dying to make a fic with the both of them together and I am very pleased that I finally got to release one. So please feel free to leave me your comments with any thoughts or constructive critiques, and if you liked it enough, a kudo perhaps.
> 
> Follow me on my new Tumblr for updates and sneak peeks on upcoming works.  
> https://rebirthwriting.tumblr.com
> 
> -From Cyprus  
> With Love. ❄ 
> 
> Writing Is an exploration. You start from nothing and learn as you go.  
> -E.L.Doctorow


End file.
